


Cat Van

by Mycatistryingtokillme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, cat van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatistryingtokillme/pseuds/Mycatistryingtokillme
Kudos: 1





	Cat Van

When Jimmy got the call of someone “messing with the internet” he honestly thought that is was just a tinfoil-hat type that was obsessed with proving that the government was run by lizard people. So it was a little bit of a shock when the young officer got to the place that the man had indicated, there was, in fact, a white van. Getting closer Jimmy took note that there wasn’t anyone in the drivers or passenger's seats, so walking towards the back of the vehicle he took a deep breath before knocking on the rear doors and calling out in his most intimidating voice   
“Police! If anyone is in the vehicle, you need to identify yourself now”. He waited for several moments and there was no response, and Jimmy was more than willing to put a note on the windshield so he could get back to more important police business. But just as he was about to walk away from a voice from inside called out suddenly   
“Just a second officer we’ll be out in second!”. The voice was distinctly male but Jimmy could hear at least one more voice in the background, before he could respond to the voice, the doors of the van opened and a teenage boy along with one other teenager stepped out onto the street in front of him. Blinking in surprised Jimmy opened his mouth but was cut off by the boy “what seems to be the problem officer?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Snapping to attention Jimmy began to speak in an authoritative voice  
“We got a call that your van was messing the internet, you’re going to have to move your vehicle,” he said while the shorter teen behind the boy seemed to get even more irritated with every word until they snapped at the officer  
“First of all, it’s my van, not his. And second of all, I want to know on what grounds we have to move! You have no proof we’re messing with anything!”. The young officer was taken aback by the outburst, while the boy looked like he’d heard the statement a million times before and was just looking up as if to tell whatever was controlling the cosmos to just end him at that moment. Probably because his friend kept talking “And furthermore I want to know how it is you think that we could be messing with the internet in a van that you can clearly see doesn’t have any electronic equipment in it!” the short teen said while holding there hands on their hips and raising their voice. Looking sheepish Jimmy looked into the van and sure enough, there was no electronic equipment, there was however a small group of kittens looking out curiously at the three. In fact, now that he looked Jimmy could see several cats in the van, all of which were either watching the scene outside or stretched out lazily completely ignoring what was happening. He blinked in surprise at the furry creatures, before opening his mouth to stutter out a question  
“Wh-why do you have so many cats?”. Looking back at the two teens, both of which had taken on an embarrassed expression. The boy’s face went a bright scarlet as the short one just opened and closed their mouth like a fish out of the water while they looked for an explanation. While the three were staring at each other for a weirdly long time, an older calico cat with a cut ear and a crooked tail walked right up to the edge of the open doors and meowed indignity at the police officer while bringing its paw up to swat at the police officer’s hand while hissing. The short teen then stepped forward while scolding the cat.   
“Rumble you gotta stop doing that, not all people with red hair are bad!” they said to the cat while gathering the feline into their arms, where the cat then began to affectionately headbutt teens face.   
“We are so sorry officer, we’ll move right now.” the boy said while using his friends distracted state to his advantage so he could get them into the back of the van with all of the cats with little trouble. Closing the doors behind the teen while they were too busy petting cats to notice, the boy once again apologized to Jimmy while getting into the driver’s seat of the van. All the while the young officer stood there in complete shock and awe of this turn of events, the sound of the engine starting was what snapped him out of his shock as he quickly stepped out of the way of the vehicle as it quickly picked up speed at disappeared around the corner.   
Leaving Officer Jimmy standing there in complete bewilderment. When he went to walk away, his foot was met with an obviously homemade flyer that had a crude drawing of what he guessed was a cat, based on the big bold words on the top of the flyer; CAT VAN! Below the drawing was a small paragraph;   
Can’t take care of your cat? Want to adopt a cat, but don’t have enough money to go to a shelter? Want to save a cat from a kill shelter but don’t have a home for them? Then call us and we will take care of and find a good home for all of the cats from our van! Call this number if you have any questions/ concerns/ you have or want a cat or you want to donate and help us; (626) 899-8681. CALL TODAY TO HELP A CAT!  
Staring in disbelief at the flyer, Jimmy carefully folded it and tucked it in his pocket as he began walking back to his car.


End file.
